monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silverleaf
|row2 = |row3 =637 |raritycolor = nature|Prev = |Next = }}Silverleaf is one of the youngest yet wisest spirits in the forest. He was just a young elf when he first saw the future in the stone of his staff. He's made several predictions that have helped the creatures of the forest to prepare and protect themselves against dangers invasions like Zizania's. Stats and Information |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |book = |relic = |role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 60|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = all allies: heal all life and restore all stamina|Default1 Name = The Herbalist|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = The Voice Of The Forest|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 25|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 23|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Rites Of Passage|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 20|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 2|Group1a Stamina = 17|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = self: |Group1b Name = Smoke Of Dhupauro|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 30|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 24|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Way Of Kodo|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 24|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Path Of Hikuri|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 60|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 25|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = drain 50% stamina|Group2b Name = Turn Back Their Rage|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 20|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Kambo Ritual|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 50|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 20|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = The Other Cheek|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 100|Group3a Cooldown = 3|Group3a Stamina = 25|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Sage Of The Diviners|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 40|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 40|Group3b Warmup = 1|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Nonviolent Disobedience|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 25|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = and drain 75% stamina all allies: }} Trivia *Dhupauro is an incense burner, where sacred plant extracts/incense is transformed into divine purifying smoke. *Kodo is the art of appreciating Japanese incense. *Kambo refers to a venomous secretion formed by a genus of tree frogs native to the Amazon basin. *Some skills reference different types of plants that causes hallucinations: **Hikuri - Peyote **Sage of the diviners - Salvia Divinorum Category:Legendary Nature